


Merry Christmas 2014

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), natalieashe



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Hangover, Language, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/natalieashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moneypenny has a gift for Q</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas 2014

**Author's Note:**

> For my 00Q friends who love a bit of JAQ :-)

Q hates Evie.

Evie is sprawled half on and half off his bed dressed only in virginal white shorts and vest, her long dark curls spilling across his pristine cotton sheets like a dark stain. She looks angelic. She’s anything but.

Q’s head hurts like hell and it's all Evie’s fault.

Q is in his pants too. Sensible navy shorts, low on his hips, slightly baggy from restless sleep. Screwing around, he thinks. Not like that, he smirks. 

Evie is hot, beautiful, sexy in her sleep, comfortable in his bed. His gay cock doesn’t even twitch. 

Q groans and nudges her with his toe.

“Wake up you lush.”

“Fuck off Q-pee!”

Evie raised her head painfully. Evie hates Q. She looks like shit and feels worse, dark spiders of mascara making her eyelids glue shut.

“Next time you fuck Trevelyan steal the good vodka, not the paint stripper,” he says waspishly.

“I only did it for you, you ungrateful git. I try before you buy.”

Evie is a slut. Q hates her but he loves her lewd stories of hard muscles and frantic fucking. Q wants it for himself but for now he fucks remotely.

“I hate you,” he says.

“You’ll love me later,” she promises and rolls from the bed.

Q watches Evie shower. She luxuriates under the hot stream, smoothing rich foam across her pale coffee skin. She is beautiful, desirable, and knows it.

Q is glad he’s gay. Evie would destroy the likes of him with a look, a suck and a fuck. He still hates her.

“I love you,” he says.

“I know,” she smiles.

Q answers the door in his pants. He doesn’t give a fuck if his skinny arse scares the carol singers. 

“Hello Q,” they say, matched grins. Each curls a large hand to cup an arse cheek and pulls him out onto the doorstep, almost naked, shivering.

Q is breathless. Muscles surround him, mouths taste his skin. He is so fucking hard and he is almost naked on his doorstep being devoured.

Q whimpers. 

“Well come in and close the fucking door at least.” Evie orders.

Q hates Evie.

Bond is at his back and Trevelyan at his front and fuck, she’s done this already. This is his turn, his fucking fantasy come to life.

Trevelyan is on his knees and Bond is suckling at his neck and…

“Dear God, if you love me Evie…?”

“I’ll close the door on my way out,” she smirks.

Q loves Evie so damn much, even though she is a lush and a slut.

Evie loves Q just because.

“Merry Christmas, Q-pee.”


End file.
